I need you
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Hayley becomes self-destructive, unable to deal with the pain of losing her daughter. Klaus finds out. /Klayley/ one-shot


**a/n: Hi, everyone! It has been a little while since I posted anything. I was traveling with my family for a little while, so during the airplane rides and bus rides, I had a lot of time to write. So I will be posting some Klayley oneshots. I wrote this one some time ago. But I was a little nervous about posting this because I felt that maybe Hayley was a little out of character. But I hope someone likes it.**

Hayley got up as the sun shined through the window. She groaned, she hates getting up in the morning. Ever since Hope was given to Rebekah, she had dreams of her and her baby. She dreamed of rocking her to sleep. She dreams of her and Klaus telling her daughter bed time stories. She dreams of Hope growing up and running around in a park, and Hayley dreamed of her child laughing and smiling.

But then Hayley would wake up, and face this cruel harsh reality. She would wake up and realize that her little girl, her very child she swore to protect and love was gone. She knew to the rest of the world, she was actually gone. But the fact that Hope was out in the world without her mother made Hayley's heart break all over again.

Hayley look a deep breath, and thought of her daughter. The very little memory she has of her. All that she associated with her daughter was pain. Pain of giving birth in the hands of the witches. The pain of thinking her daughter wasn't going to survive her first hour of life. The pain of seeing Klaus so helpless, thinking the only person to save them was hopeless. But she got five seconds of joy. When she looked at her daughter, all she saw was brightness and innocence. Hayley felt a sense of hope in the world. Then she felt pain. A burning pain and her last sight was her daughter. She remembers it. She remembers it all. Waking up a hybrid, feeling her daughter. Craving her presence. Only wanting to hold her. She remembers thinking as she was taking her last breath she failed as a mother. She left her baby girl motherless and unprotected. Then when she awoken in the church, all she remembers was thinking _I will find my baby girl, and I wll protect her._

Now after all of that she doesn't even have her daughter in her arms. She never felt such self hatred in her life. She always blamed herself for never being able to protect Hope. _I will never see her crawl, stand or talk. _Hayley thought as she got up from bed and stretched. In the corner of her eyes she saw vicious crimson lines across her wrist. She gasped. She completely forgot. She never intended on self-harming again. She started before she found out she was a wolf. Hayley use to be this innocent fragile little girl, who hated herself. But once she found out she was a werewolf, she changed.

When Hayley found out she was pregnant she promised herself she would never cut again. She had many triggering moments, but the thought of her daughter got her through. She wanted her baby to grow up happy and healthy, with atleast one stable parent. With all the supernatural factors surronding her daughter's life, Hayley wanted her to have a semi-normal mother. Hope became her motivation to stop. To be a better person.

But now her motivation is gone. Her baby girl out of her life. Her will to fight and keep living, was somewhere out in the world. Then thoughts of last night rushed into Hayley's mind. She remembers breaking down last night. No one was home, she finally convinced the guys to leave her alone. So she slipped into her old bad habit. Hope was no longer with her, she felt pointless. Worthless. She didn't cut deep, but she did it enough to hurt. Hayley walked into the living room and made her way to the livingroom. Klaus was sitting on the other couch, downing the last of the liquor.

" Well look who finally woke up" Klaus said. Hayley growled. Klaus raised his eyebrow at her reaction. "Rough night, love?"

" Isn't every night?" Hayley answered back. Klaus sighed. "I know. It hurts, every single day it hurts. The liquor is quiet numbing" he says as offers her the near empty bottle. "Would you like some?" Hayley nodded._ I have my own ways to numb the pain,_ she thought.

"Well suit yourself" He said as he got up. " I will enjoying the rest by myself" Then something caught the corner of his eye. " Little wolf, your arm" he said, his voice gone from slight teasing to anger.

"Who did this to you!?" he yelled. Klaus knew in the back of his mind what happened. But it was easier to get mad, to blame someone else, to get violent. Then for him to ever admit to himself that his strong little wolf would ever inflict pain on herself. " I swear Hayley I will rip them apart!" he yelled. Hayley looked down, unable to look him in the eye. " Hayley tell me before I burn your precious wolf city into a pile of ash" he continued to yell in pure anger.

"Stop it Klaus!" Hayley yelled, back. Her voice nearly cracked, she couldn't break down. Not here. Not now. She couldn't take any more of his yelling. " It was me, okay?"

" I did this to myself " Hayley finally admitted. Klaus stared at her intensly. He knew it deep down. But hearing it out loud, hurt him. "Why?" was all he could say.

"She's gone" Hayley whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "My baby girl is gone" she said as her voice cracked. Klaus sat down next Hayley, and stroked her hair as she leaned into his chest. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. "Hayley, Hayley, Hayley" He whispers. She breaks down, right there and then. " Our baby girl will return to us" Klaus said. Hayley looked up at him. " Do you promise?" Her voice was so broken. All Klaus wanted to do was help her. " I promise"

"There is no need to harm yourself" He says as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Okay, love" He quickly gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

" You are a mother Hayley. Regardless of the distance between us and our child, she needs you to be okay. I need you to be okay" Klaus said. " You and I are fighting the same battle. Together, we will get through this" he said.

Hayley leaned on his shoulder. "We will" he promised.

Hayley felt a little bit better.

**a/n: I hope you liked this, please feel free to comment and tell me what you think. I hope Hayley and Klaus weren't to out of character. I have more Klayey oneshots written. Still debating posting. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Enjoy your day!**

**p.s: This is my first fanfiction posted as a 16 year old! YAY!**


End file.
